Red and Pink Tulips
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: Valentine's Day. What a lovely day for a wedding. AU


**AN: I own nothing.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**This is obviously AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was lavishly decorated in whites, pinks and reds. Instead of house tables, the elves had been instructed to arrange guests at round tables randomly placed throughout. Red cloth covered each table, with pink tulips as centerpieces. Fluffy chairs surrounded tbe tables, covered in white cloth tied with pink ribbons. Two giant flags hung from the ceiling at the front of the Great Hall, one with a picture of the bride with the bridesmaids, and one with a picture of the groom with the best men. Confetti covered the floor, except on an area reserved for dancing. In one corner of the room, the band was setting up, preparing to entertain the guests.<p>

All that was just for the reception. The wedding site itself was just as lovely.

Outside, on the Quidditch pitch, a large altar had been placed in the middle of the field. White sheer curtains hung on either side, with pink tulips in large planters on either side. Rows and rows of chairs, once again covered in white, on either side of the aisle. A red runner for the bride to walk down. There was a special section of chairs for any students who wished to attend placed a bit behind the other chairs. A special charm had been placed over the pitch to ensure warmth and keep the snow out until after the wedding.

At the entrance to the pitch, two aurors stood guard, ensuring only those on the guest list got in. To guarantee no one snuck in under polyjuice, the bride had given each person a codeword to gain entrance. No person on the list got the same word, which only she and the aurors knew. Not even the groom knew that. And, the only press allowed was Xenophilius Lovegood, owner of the Quibbler. The bride had also put up a special ward to keep out Rita Skeeter, who would make the wedding into something it wasn't.

* * *

><p>In an unused classroom, the groom and his attendees were getting ready. Surprisingly, he wasn't nervous at all. He was more than ready to marry the girl who meant more to him than anything.<p>

"Nervous yet, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry finished doing up his bow tie, and turned to look at his godfather. Smiling, he said, "No. I'm ready for this. I have been since our first date."

"So, no second thoughts? It's not too late to back out, you know." Sirius said.

"No, Sirius. I want this. I'm probably almost as excited as she is."

"Yeah, been going on and on about it all week." Ron said, walking in. "I'm glad it's almost over, myself. Then, I won't have to hear about. Or, watch his eyes get glazed over during work when he starts thinking about it."

"Yeah, you're ready, Harry." Remus said.

"You know, Harry. I've been waiting for this moment from the first time I met her. She reminds me so much of your mother. So, I was going through some stuff and found this. I thought you might want it." Sirius said, and handed Harry a small box.

Opening it, Harry saw it was a photo of his parents on their wedding day. James and Lily both looked so young, so full of life. It was difficult for Harry to comprehend that they were gone less than three years after this was taken. They were looking at each other with such love in their eyes. From stories that Sirius and Remus had told him, he could only hope to be as happy as they were.

"Thanks, Sirius. Really." Harry choked out, embracing Sirius.

"Alright, Harry. It's time to go down. Let's get you married, yeah?" Ron asked.

Smiling, Harry said, "Yeah." and led the way to the pitch.

* * *

><p>In another part of Hogwarts, the bride was finishing her hair. She, like the groom, wasn't nervous at all. She had been waiting for this day since their first date three years ago.<p>

She was just putting in her 3-carat diamond earrings when her Maid of Honor came in.

"Hey, Hermione. I just saw..oh! You look beautiful!" Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said smiling. "You don't think it's too much?" she asked.

"Merlin, no! It's just right, sweetie. You look..oh!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione and trying not to cry.

"She's right, Hermione. You look beautiful." Luna said as she walked in. "By the way, I got the boutannieres to the guys for you, Ginny."

"Thanks, Lu. Now, let's go get you married."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah." she said and followed them out.

* * *

><p>Since Harry and Hermione were having a mostly muggle ceremony, the Weasley family dressed in muggle suits and Molly wore a special Mother of the Bride dress, even though Hermione wasn't her maternal daughter, she was in Molly's heart. Ever since her parents died a few years back, Molly had not hesitated to unofficially adopt Hermione, as had the others. And, of course, Harry was already an unofficial Weasley, so this day was all the more special.<p>

Harry, Ron and Neville stood at the altar, waiting for the ceremony to start. Harry was waving at various people in the crowd. He had hugged all the Weasley's and had said hello to all the teachers. Hagrid was already crying, no surprise there. Even McGonagall was a little misty eyed when he talked to her. Now all he had to do was wait for his beautiful wife-to-be.

* * *

><p>The music started, and everyone turned. It was finally time for the wedding of the century.<p>

Luna walked up the aisle, a serene smile on her face. Her hair was half up and half down, and she was wearing a diamond hair clip. She was wearing a red halter style gown that stopped just above her knees. There was a small diamond necklace around her neck, a gift from Hermione. She was wearing a matching pair of red pumps, making her taller than usual. She held a bouquet of pink tulips. Ron was blown away.

Coming up behind her was Ginny, who had a big smile on her face. She had her hair in a sleek ponytail, with the same kind of diamond clip as Luna. Her dress was the same as Luna's, but in a soft pink color. She was also wearing a small diamond necklace she had gotten from Hermione. Her heels were the same color as her dress, but covered in sparkles. In her hands was a bouquet of red tulips. Neville's breath was taken away this time.

Once they were at the front, a few moments later, the traditional bridal march was being played. All attendants stood and turned toward the back, where an angel in white was slowly making her way up the aisle. Harry was in awe of her. She had always been beautiful to him, but this was a whole new level. His eyes were starting to tear up.

Hermione was wearing a strapless white a-line dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist that trailed to the end of her ten foot train. She was wearing the diamond necklace Harry had given her for Christmas, along with the matching earrings. Her hair was in a French twist with a diamond clip. The long lacy veil she had pinned under her twist had been her mother's. She was carrying a bouquet of both red and pink tulips.

Harry wasn't the only one in tears. All the Weasley's eyes were shining. Hagrid blew his nose loudly in his handkerchief. McGonagall was crying, dabbing at her eyes to try and hide it. Ron and Neville could be heard clearing their throats. Even Kingsley was sniffling a bit. The students in attendance were aware that their Transfiguration professor was beautiful, but, like Harry, this was a whole new level for them.

Like Harry, Hermione was adoring the way he looked in his tux. Harry, Ron and Neville were wearing muggle tux's, paired with red bow ties and pink handkerchiefs tucked in their pocket. Harry had put his own style on the outfits, and instead of dress shoes, the boys (and Sirius) were wearing black skate shoes. While Ron and Neville had styled their hair, Harry had been unable to tame his yet. Hermione and the girls (and a great portion of the crowd) were impressed with how great they looked. Even the students, who had seen Harry in his dress robes, were impressed by their DADA professor.

* * *

><p>Standing at the front, Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny, and took Harry's hands in hers, still having a huge smile on her face.<p>

"You look so beautiful, Mione." Harry said, kissing her hands.

"You look pretty handsome, yourself." she said.

Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gatherex here today to witness the marriage and bonding of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. If, for any reason, anyone here thinks these two should not be joined in wedlock, speak now or forever hold your tongue." Kingsley paused to allow any objections, but none came. "Alright. Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly, however, I can guarantee that nothing Harry and Hermione do is taken lightly." he said, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"We will begin with the magical bonding portion. Harry?"

Raising his wand, Harry cleared his throat. "I, Harry James Potter, do willingly and lovingly enter into a magical marriage bond with you, Hermione Jean Granger." As he finished, red sparks shot out of yhe end of his wand.

"Hermione?"

Raising her wand, Hermione said, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, do willingly and lovingly enter into a magical marriagr bond with you, Harry James Potter." Red sparks shot out of her wand.

"Okay. Touch your wands together."

Touching their wands together, they said in unison, "So I say, so mote it be." A silver mist wrapped around the two, signifying the bonding was complete.

The crowd burst into applause at this.

"Alright." Kingsley said, clearing his throat.

"Now, the muggle portion." Kingsley opened his book to a bookmark and put on his glasses. Harry and Hermione put their wands away and held hands again.

"Harry, repeat after me. I, Harry.."

"I, Harry.."

"Take you, Hermione, as my lawfully wedded wife.."

"Take you, Hermione, as my lawfully wedded wife.."

"For richer, for poorer.."

"For richer, for poorer.."

"For better or for worse.."

"For better or for worse.."

"In sickness and in health.."

"In sickness and in health.."

"In this life and the next.."

"In this life and the next.."

Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's finger, and kissed her hand.

Ron and Neville, and most of the crowd, could be heard crying or clearing their throats.

"Hermione, repeat after me. I, Hermione.."

"I, Hermione.."

"Take you, Harry, as my lawfully wedded husband.."

"Take you, Harry, as my lawfully wedded husband.."

"For richer, for poorer.."

"For richer, for poorer.."

"For better or for worse.."

"For better or for worse.."

"In sickness and in health.."

"In sickness and in health.."

"In this life and the next.."

"In this life and the next.."

Hermione placed the ring on Harry's finger, and kissed his hand like he had done.

"By the powers given to me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Harry, kiss your beautiful bride."

Harry pulled Hermione toward him and kissed her hard, making the crowd whoop and holler.

"May I now present-Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

The crowd burst into applause again at Kingsley's announcement. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked back up the aisle towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Back in Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were given a few minutes of privacy before the reception.<p>

"I love you, Mrs. Potter." Harry said, holding Hermione close.

"I love you, too, Mr. Potter." she said, a few tears running down her face.

"Hey, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Harry asked, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Oh, nothing like what you're thinking. I'm just happy, Harry. So, so, very happy." Hermione said with a sniffle.

"Well, I'm glad. I want to make you happy, Mione. Always." he said, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Now, are you ready to go and celebrate with our criends and family for a bit?"

"Yeah. Then, we get a whole month in Cancun." Hermione said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Great Hall, they were bombarded by hugs from everyone. Even Snape seemed friendly in his congratulations. The reception was filled with good wishes, dancing, a glorious feast prepared by the elves of grilled chicken and vegetables, the six-tiered white chocolate cake. Then, Hermione's and Harry's gifts to each other-for Harry, a not yet released broom that was faster than a firebolt, called the Harry Potter Lightning Edtion Racing Broom. For Hermione, the keys tk a new Mini-Cooper for driving around when she didn't feel like apparating.<p>

Eight hours, numerous dances, a great meal, delicious cake, lots of laughter and a few tears, speeches from several people, a special proposal from Neville to Ginny, a low-key announcement from Remus and Tonks announcing that Harry and Hermione were their choice for godparents of their newborn son, Teddy, throwing the garter and tossing the bouquet, and the newlyweds were sent off in a shower of sparks and fireworks courtesy Fred and George.

It was by far Harry and Hermione's best Valentine's Day. The only thing better was when, just in time for the Christmas season, Harry and Hermione Potter welcomed daughter LilyAnne Molly Potter, named after all their mothers, born on December 21st.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! <strong>

**Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, and Snape are alive because I want them to be.**

**The dress was a description of the one a friend of mine wore in her wedding.**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian**

**Review please.**


End file.
